Impact
by MakeMeProud
Summary: Gwen looked to the floor deep in thought, then she ran into something. More like someone. Arthur. Takes place after Season 1.


**This is my first try with a Merlin fic. I've always loved this pairing. They're my favorite!**

Gwen slowly made her way through the hallways of the castle. That was her favorite part of being a servant. She loved walking through the halls and listening to the latest scandle that made its way around. She loved hearing the echo of her shoes as they clanked against the stone floor.

Her eyes traveled over the rocky surfaces of the walls as she made her way to see the old physician to get a sleeping draft for Morgana. 'Poor girl', she thought. 'Her dreams have only gotten worse recently.'

Gwen tilted her face down to the ground in thought, then she ran into something. Make that _someone_.

The force of the blow sent the sheets she had spent all morning washing fall to the ground as her arms reached out to grasp onto something so she wouldn't fall over. Her rough hands grabbed a handful of red, satin fabric as she tumbled to the ground making her opponent follow in suit.

Pain swelled through her and black spots appeared in her vision as her head made a graceful thud on the cold floor. She could feel a heavy body on top of her and she pushed weakly to get up.

"Gwen...? Gwen, are you alright?" She merely groaned in reply. A small chuckle was heard from the man.

'Wait a minute. I know that voice! It's . . . oh no,' she thought. Her eyes snapped to attention and she sat up with speed. Too much speed. She shut her eyes again as her head throbbed more and she raised her hand to the back of her head. There, she felt a lump the size of a strawberry. Not good. Her chocolate brown orbs opened slowly to look at him.

Arthur. There were no words that were good enough for him. His hair the color of wheat and as smooth as butter, blue eyes that seemed to be made of glacier ice. Gwen's heart sped up and her eyes grew wide as they landed upon his gorgeous features. Her cheeks flamed with embarressment as she stood up.

"I-I'm sorry, Sire. I'm dreadfully clumsy. I Should have-"

"Gwen."

"-watched where I was going. I-"

"Gueni_vere . . . "_

Her heart skipped a beat as he said her full name and she shivered. She loved the way it rolled of his tongue. She shut up immediately and put her hands infront of her. She looked down at the ground so he wouldn't see her flushed cheeks.

Arthur stepped toward Gwen and took her chin in his fingers. He slowly lifted her head so he could see her face. "You look beautiful when you blush." He was delighted when he saw her cheeks become more red and he couldn't help the boyish smirk that slapped across his face.

"Your Highness-"

"Arthur."

"... Arthur, I must be going. I have to get the Lady Morgana a sleeping draft."

"Alright. 'Till the next time we meet, Guenivere." He gently brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, lingering ever so slightly. Goose bumps rose on her arm and suddenly she didn't want to get the damned sleeping draft. But she knew she must, for their meeting had been improper enough.

"Goodbye, Si- . . . I mean, Arthur." She grabbed the know dirty sheets from the floor and headed swiftly for Gaius' room. Not only did she need a sleeping draft but also to get her head checked as well.

Arthur watched as Gwen left. 'How could a woman put such a spell on me?' he thought, then shook his head. He couldn't be having these thoughts. She was a servant and he was the crowned prince! It was improper for them to have . . . relations with eachother.

But that didn't stop his simple crush from becoming something more.

'Where's Merlin when I need him?' he thought. His armor needed cleaning and the dogs needed to be walked.

"Merlin?! Where are you?"

"Coming!!" Merlin's skinny frame came running from around the corner at top speed. By the time he had reached Arthur he was panting and wanting some water.

"God. Could you be any slower? I could have died by know!"

"Sorry," Merlin muttered.

"Anyway, go clean the stables. They seemed a bit dirty when I was in there this morning."

"But-"

"Now, Merlin." After he had left, Arthur returned to his chambers to think. He tried to think of the war tactics he and his father had discussed, but his mind kept wondering to Gwen and how his feelings for her were changing by the second.

He sighed in frustration. Why couldn't he get her out of his mind? It's like he was a caterpillar caught in her hands and she didn't want to let him go.

Only it's not a caterpillar she had caught, it had been his heart. And all because of one simple impact.

**Ugh! This took forever. Even though it's so small, it took me three hours! Oh well. It's done though. Expect more of me soon.**


End file.
